


【东纶】台北热恋（4）HB TO JIRO WANG

by TerminatorDL



Category: Fahrenheit (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminatorDL/pseuds/TerminatorDL
Summary: 祝东东生日快乐&预祝二人七夕节快乐！终于有一个不需要工作的生日了，今天的故事就让两人自己谱写吧。Best Wishes.让我们把时间拨回一年前，2019年8月24日的晚上...
Relationships: Jiro Wang/Aaron Yan, 东纶 - Relationship
Kudos: 1
Collections: 【东纶】台北热恋





	【东纶】台北热恋（4）HB TO JIRO WANG

略微焦急地唤醒手机屏保，北京时间2019年8月24日晚上11点04分。

飞驰在沪昆高速的时候，汪东城觉得时光仿佛回到了10年前。那时的两人年轻气盛，把和记者狗仔们打哈哈捉迷藏当成恋爱的乐趣，也常常在来内地宣传的时候，偷偷溜出酒店夜游，比谁的乔装更胜一筹。他以为那样的冲动随着年月流去不复还了，却也没想到已经38周岁的自己还会在深夜里从一个城市疾驰至另一个城市只为和自己的爱人——爱了十几年的人，共度生日里的最后一个小时。

爱情果然让人盲目，汪东城自嘲地笑笑。

不知道赶不赶得上，飞机还在天上飞，再着急也是无能为力，嘱咐过助理不用心急，小心驾驶，趁这段路上的时间，自己也可以平复一下心情。耳边还留有粉丝的尖叫声、群访的快门声、震耳的音乐以及生日快乐歌。其实生日这种东西，也过过37回了，并没有什么稀奇，而当上艺人后，生日更是成为了粉丝的节日，并不是属于自己的，生日会散场的时候，脑子里只剩下了一个念头：下班了，可以去找他了。

对于38岁生日，汪东城自是没什么特别的期待，但这是复合后的第一个生日，炎亚纶格外上心。对于郑重其事的炎亚纶，汪东城比较有兴趣。

11点35分，手机震动。

对方正在输入中…：  
• 刚下飞机  
• 感觉赶不上了[哭哭]  
• 你到哪里了？

对方亲自输入中。。。：  
• 要下高架了吧[汗]  
• 说不定还比你晚一点。。。  
• 不着急啦~~~~

对方正在输入中…：  
• 想你。

奶猫开始撩人了，忍不住笑意。

我也想你。

这句话汪东城没有发出去，只是放下手机去看窗外一盏盏急速后退的街灯。

“开快一点吧！”

到达酒店的时候已经是0点37分了，车子直接开进了酒店的车库，扔下办理入住手续的助理，汪东城直接从车库层乘电梯上楼，炎亚纶早已经到房间了。

叮咚——

门铃响起。炎亚纶从沙发上跳起来，透过猫眼看到包裹得严严实实的汪东城，忍不住笑意径直打开门整个人就挂了上去。

“威~先把门关起来啦！” 汪东城踉跄着抱住身上的人，用背勉强将门关上，炎亚纶做事还是和以前一样任性，也不管走道里还有没有别人就直接跳上来了。

刚刚把门关上，嘴唇就已经凑上来，牙齿轻啃着下唇，汪东城也不躲避，放开牙关任炎亚纶的舌头闯入唇齿间游荡。吻中带着薄荷的味道，对方竟是都洗漱完毕了。

“等很久了吧，刚刚进市区后还绕错了一点路，对不起哦。” 一吻毕，汪东城把炎亚纶放下，手指帮他擦掉唇角勾出来的银丝，还顺手捏了捏手感不错的脸颊。

“我到的时候也过零点了啦…已经订了最快可以到达的班机了，还是没有赶上，没办法，明年一定不要这样！” 任由汪东城捏着脸蹂躏，炎亚纶撅着嘴十分地不甘，“对了，阿尊拜托我跟你说一声生日快乐，还叫我把蛋糕寄一块给他。”

“哈哈有收到他的消息了，最好是寄到文莱还没有整个坏掉。你有准备蛋糕哦？”

“废话！我特地订好了让他们提前配送到酒店来的耶。但是我就这一个礼物啦，再多也没有了哦~” 手绕在汪东城脖子上，笑得无赖。

“是哦，酒店也订好了人也送到了，附赠蛋糕的服务还不错，我对手头这个礼物很满意。” 一只手不安分地钻进炎亚纶的T恤下摆，漫无目的地在脊背上摩挲，“蛋糕在哪里啊，我要看。”

“不行，先去洗澡。” 炎亚纶从汪东城怀里挣脱开，取下汪东城的背包，不由分说便要把人往浴室里推。

“我就说嘛，蛋糕才不是礼物，吃个蛋糕需要洗澡吗？炎亚纶你思想很有问题！”

“这样哦！那你去吃蛋糕嘛，吃完就可以走了，别跟我说你没订房间，找你助理去！”

“好啦，别推我嘛，我先去拿一下衣服，马上去洗澡行不行？”

“这还差不多。” 炎亚纶把着臂靠在浴室门口，“那个护肤品带一下就好了，衣服都不用拿了啦。”

汪东城睨一眼好整以暇的拽猫，还是将衣服都带进了浴室。

从浴室出来的时候，房间的灯都熄灭了，眼睛一时有些不适应昏暗的环境。落地窗前的桌子上几支小小的蜡烛摇曳着温暖的光，窗外整个城市的夜景也不过是它们的陪衬。

“Happy birthday to you  
happy birthday to you   
happy birthday to Jiro  
happy birthday ～to～you~yeah～”

炎亚纶把蛋糕外包装的封纸卷成一个“麦克风”，望着朝自己走来的寿星，深情演唱变调生日歌，和2007年11月23日在日本唱的那一首，是一对。

夜色中看不太清楚炎亚纶的神情，干净轻柔的声色撩拨着汪东城的心，虽然只是简单的生日歌，这辈子听过无数遍，但回想起来，都是他唱给自己听的场景。

汪东城伸手抱住面前的爱人，炎亚纶双手环住他的背，微微仰头，下巴扣住他的肩膀：“ジロさん、I love you. ”

“我也爱你。” 汪东城的鼻音浓浓的，眼眶有些发酸，爱哭这件事上，炎亚纶排第一，汪东城也能排上第二。

小孩在镜头前没头没脑地就突然告白了，是日方的录制工作，面对严肃谨慎的日方团队这样玩闹有些失礼，自己下意识地就用一声“嘿！”提醒了他场合。虽然小孩当时也没太在意，但过后每每看到那个片段被人提出来，心里总觉得有些酸涩，自己当时干什么要这么死板地去提醒，让他急忙握着话筒说出那句“すみません”。

“哈哈，你哭了，我听出来咯。” 炎亚纶拉来身子的距离，抬头捧起汪东城的脸，看到他眼睛红红的，笑得更开心了。

“干嘛啦，有感动到嘛…” 汪东城不好意思地笑起来，躲开炎亚纶的手，擦拭掉眼角的水汽。

“这样就被感动到啦？你都还没看蛋糕呢，我找了好久的。”拉着汪东城的手腕来到桌旁，“锵锵~”

蛋糕是漫威主题的，Q版钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠，是他们各自喜欢的超级英雄，巧克力上印着“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JIRO WANG”，蛋糕上插着一个数字8的蜡烛和三根普通蜡烛。

“强调岁数太煞风景了，就祝汪大东小朋友8岁生日快乐吧！蛋糕喜不喜欢啊，这个更感动吧？” 同理3岁的炎亚纶对这个蛋糕颇为满意，“我特地挑了小尺寸的，就我们两个吃，过段时间都要去看秀，保持身材不可以吃太多，不可以浪费～”

“可以分给榆晨他们一起吃啊。”

“不要！他们我都用冰淇淋打发走了，我这边冰箱还放了几个，你明天给你助理带过去。不说这个了，快点许愿吹蜡烛！”

又是一遍中文的生日快乐歌。

一次生日要吹好几次蜡烛，许好几次愿。愿望说出来就不灵了，每次在心里默念的愿望，都不外乎和目前最重要的两个人有关。

呼——

蜡烛吹熄，室内一时昏暗，只有城市阑珊的灯光映射进来，炎亚纶相当捧场地鼓着掌。这是今年最不热闹的一次庆生，却最是灯光美气氛佳。

打开帘边暖色的落地灯，迫不及待让汪东城赶紧尝一下蛋糕。

“嗯！味道很棒耶！”

“那是，也不看看谁挑的。”在飞轮海里面，说到爱吃大家必定会想到大吴，而会吃方面还有个隐形王者小吴，只可惜大吴的身材是常年健身打好基础的，不太爱健身的小吴就只能靠节制饮食了，“不要给我装那么多，我只要一点点点，其他的都给你。”

汪东城分着蛋糕，语重心长：“多长一点肉，圆圆的抱起来舒服啊~”

“哼，信你的鬼话。”

“这个巧克力味道很不错馁。”

“真的吗？我尝尝。”

“过来。”

蹲到汪东城身边，有力的手扣上炎亚纶的后脑勺，把他整个人往汪东城身侧拉过去，温热的嘴唇很快覆上来，已然软化的巧克力经由舌尖被推送进来，香浓的味道瞬间在口腔内绽放。

半蹲仰头的姿势有些累人，炎亚纶渐渐放下膝盖换作跪姿，让身体抬高一些加深这个吻，手臂撑在汪东城的腿上，手心有意无意地扫过蛰伏在腿间的某物，指腹轻轻撩拨，像小猫爪子。

融化的巧克力酱一点一点被吞下，只剩下贝齿间轻轻的挑衅般的碰撞，舌叶纠缠着追逐余韵，尔后恋恋不舍地分开。

“骗人，太甜了。”舔一舔嘴角残存的巧克力屑，炎亚纶嗔视着眼前的臭家伙，反而生出别样的诱惑。

“是吗？”，摸摸炎亚纶耷拉着的头发，“可能是你太甜了。”最近内地还挺流行土味情话的。

回了一个“会很多哦”的隐晦微笑，炎亚纶拉下对方宽松的裤子，将双腿拨开，握上已然半挺着的某物轻轻撸动。

“生日礼物。”埋头触上微微湿润的铃口，尾音轻快地上扬，柔软唇瓣一碰一碰扫过龟头，刺激得汪东城的呼吸也随之散乱。

双手搭着囊袋扶住根部，好看的小猫唇吮吸着挺翘的龟头，缓缓上下吞吐，铃口渗出的液体沾染上唇瓣，有如唇蜜般衬得嘴唇水亮红润。

渐渐向深处含入，茎身随着吞吐逐渐胀大，口腔被渐渐填满，尖尖的虎牙来回刮过，逼促着茎体。

柔软湿热的舌叶仔细描绘着口中凸起的青筋。快感从下体直送上大脑绽放在云霄，汪东城按住炎亚纶的后颈揉捏着脖颈的软肉抒发难耐的刺激。轻柔又逼狭的吞吐令汪东城不住地想要更多，扣住身下人的后脑向前推送，让他含的更深一些。

感受到对方的请求，炎亚纶调整着身形，勾住汪东城精瘦的腰，将茎体深深含入。龟头触到喉口条件发射地微微作呕，喉头紧缩压迫着侵入的异物。

后颈被扣住不能撤退，呼吸亦被压得不太顺畅，嘴巴已经极力张到最大，眼眶微微发红，深喉反应更加激烈。

吞吐随着后颈的引导有节奏地刺激着喉道引发收缩。不一会儿，按在后颈的手快速将炎亚纶拉开，精液喷射出来。炎亚纶微微侧头没有躲避，白浊的液体顺着侧脸缓缓流下勾在嘴角。

两人皆是深深地喘息着。一把拉起伏在腿上休息的炎亚纶，让他侧坐在大腿上，拇指仔细地帮他把脸上的精液擦掉。

手指沾满浊液，沿着尾椎向臀沟深入在穴口处摩挲，情欲还未消散，眼前人眼眶红红睫毛湿润的样子相当诱人，用亲吻把剩下的水渍清理干净。一点一点挪到嘴角，对方亦侧过头来，一手挂住汪东城的脖颈，将在嘴角流连的唇瓣含住，缓缓吮吸。

将坐在身上的人抱起压到床上，手指轻轻梳理他柔软的头发，擦掉眼角湿润的水汽，浓密的睫毛扫在指腹上有些酥麻。脸上的肉不太多，捏起来还是软乎乎的，被捏变形的小脸煞是可爱，有些打破了原本暧昧的氛围，底下的人撅着嘴哼哼几声。

汪东城忍不住笑起来，低头亲一亲撅起的嘴唇，慢慢移至下颚，喉结，锁骨，掀开宽松的T恤，一路湿湿地啃食，含住胸前柔软温热的罂粟，舌尖绕着乳晕逡巡，嘴唇含着深深地吮吸。

乳尖在舌头的挑逗下敏感地发硬，又随着舔舐渐渐放软，炎亚纶的情欲被撩拨得难耐，双腿缠上汪东城的后腰，搭在他脖颈上的手挠了挠抓上汪东城的黑发。

“你轻一点…”嘴唇的吮吸令乳头高高挺立着生生发疼，炎亚纶的眉头微皱，扭着身子想要脱开汪东城的嘴唇。

终于放开对乳尖的纠缠，汪东城伸手抓过已在床头摆好的润滑剂，裹到手指上向着后穴探去，轻柔地按揉着穴口，将润滑剂抹匀后手指轻轻地捅入。小穴条件性地收缩，把刚刚进来不到一指节的手指死死抵在外面，润滑剂也只不过帮忙让指尖轻轻滑进去了一点。汪东城沿着耳垂、下颚角、柠檬尖细细地亲吻，帮紧张的炎亚纶分散一些注意力。

待炎亚纶渐渐适应放松，手指才勉强又挤进去一些，借着润滑剂的一路强硬地向内推，直至整根没入，才扭动着手指抚平肠壁的褶皱，将一点点仅存的润滑剂涂抹于内壁。手指缓缓抽动，身下的人皱着眉头呼吸紧促，为了更好地适应扩张尽量地分开着双腿。

肠液自深处渐渐渗出，和润滑剂融合，甬道内液体丰富，抽插渐渐顺畅自如，第二只、第三只手指也沾着穴口的液体挤进穴内。

软肉逐渐放松，混杂的液体顺着手掌滴落到床单上，抽动变得较为流畅，汪东城抽出手指，将液体抹在缠在他腰际的大腿内侧，换上挺立的阴茎抵在穴口，却被下面的人抓着肩膀用力侧压过去。

“今天我要在上面。”骑在汪东城腰上的炎亚纶“小孩得志”地翘着下巴，伸手去够放在床头柜上的银色小方块，缓缓撕开包装，从里面拿出半透明的东西，套在刚刚抵在自己穴口的那个东西上。

甜不辣小手握住茎身，提着臀部低着头艰难地探索着将龟头对准穴口，慢慢地一点点吃进去。

龟头硕大，感受得到已经扩张过的小穴还是太紧，吃得有些困难。担心炎亚纶体力撑不住，汪东城两手托着炎亚纶的臀瓣让他借力慢慢向下坐。

手撑在汪东城的腹肌上，忍着疼痛眯着左眼一点一点坐下去，跪曲着的双腿坚持得发酸，微微地打颤，被托着的臀瓣都被掐红，终究是撑不住跌坐下去瞬时将整根都生生吞了进去。

“啊…”骑乘的姿势让阴茎进入得很深，径直顶上了腺体，极度的痛感和快感令炎亚纶不住地卷曲起身体，趴在汪东城身上。

后穴明显还没准备好完整地接纳某物，褶皱堆积着挤得发疼，温热紧致的簇拥亦令汪东城不禁喂叹渗出涔涔汗意。知道炎亚纶疼痛难忍，伸手握住他伏在小腹上的阴茎缓缓撸动，帮他缓解度过不适。

渐渐适应后穴的肿胀，炎亚纶慢慢直起身子，抬动臀部吞吐硕大的某物。额角的汗珠滴落到汪东城的腹肌上，汪东城撑起一只手爱惜地拨开炎亚纶额发，亲吻他的面颊。

“没有力气了…”骑乘了没几下，又趴回汪东城的身上差点把他压回床单，炎亚纶放弃挪动，双腿勾上汪东城的尾椎。

撑坐起来拖住炎亚纶的臀部，一下一下把人往上顶送，手伏在背上顺着脊椎慢慢抚摸，鼻尖唇珠摩挲着爱人的耳廓脸庞，粗重的喘息扑打在其脖颈上，使他忍不住瑟缩。

炎亚纶将下巴搁在汪东城的颈窝，手紧紧环绕着他的脖子，一颠一颠地颤动，小猫般啃咬着他的肩膀。

抵在小腹上的某物也起了反应，铃口溢出的液体湿润了下腹与交合处的黏腻相连使两人身下都是濡湿一片。

阴茎在小穴内搅动出淫糜的水声，软肉紧紧吸附着茎体在抽插时发出令人羞耻的分合声。

肿胀的阴茎在小腹上摩擦，终于顶着汪东城的腹肌释放出来，高潮带动后穴一并有节奏地收缩，刺激得顶送愈发迅疾深重。

高潮中的身体异常敏感，激烈的顶送让炎亚纶难以承受。

“慢一点慢一点，不行…”被顶得破碎的声音带着委屈的哭腔，被逼出的泪水从眼角落下，炎亚纶胡乱地把眼泪蹭在汪东城的肩上。

汪东城侧头含住炎亚纶的耳垂温柔地吮吸，下身却是没有听炎亚纶的求饶依旧暴戾地挺进。

太痛了，一下下精准地顶上腺体令炎亚纶不住地颤抖，后穴的痉挛无法自控，神经已在崩溃边缘，用力地啃着汪东城的肩膀。

后穴紧紧地收缩将精关逼出，尽数射入。

身体还在不住颤抖。高潮中戛然而止的宁静，房间内一时间仅剩下沉重错乱的喘息此起彼伏地交织着。

用最后的力量撑坐起来，与在体内作恶的某物分离，重重躺入舒适的大床，炎亚纶到现在已经是精疲力竭。在北京参加完超级企鹅联盟的活动后立刻马不停蹄地飞来杭州，还未来得及休息就把握住仅有的相处机会跟同样连夜开车从上海赶来的汪东城做了两回，忙碌了一天，明天还有工作，炎亚纶是爱情大过一切的恋爱脑，这样的冲动反而让他心情愉悦。

摘掉装满精液的套子，汪东城抱着炎亚纶的腰躺到他身边。

“你知道我今天在球场上唱了什么吗？”炎亚纶闭着眼睛躺得舒服，嘴角上扬像等待夸赞的小学生。

“嗯，我在微博上看到了。” 轻轻地理顺炎亚纶湿润的头发，“微笑再美再甜不是你的都不特别，眼泪再苦再咸有你安慰又是晴天，靠得再紧再贴少了拥抱就算太远，全世界只对你有感觉。”

“玩得再疯再野你瞪一眼我就收敛，马路再宽再远只要你牵就很安全，我会又乖又粘温柔体贴绝不敷衍，我只对你有感觉。”

没有伴奏，没有麦克风，没有技巧，没有修音，没有听众，只有对唱的歌手，不是偶像组合，不是荧幕CP，他们是“王不见王”的真情侣，每一句歌词都是真心实意，不是表演，不是公司安排的工作。

“今天25号了，你不是寿星了，抱我去洗澡。”

“是的主人～”

Happy Birthday To Dear Dear 汪东城 2020.8.24


End file.
